Cars often come with proximity key fobs that can automatically unlock the doors of a car when the person carrying a fob is close. People often have their phones or smart watches with them. It can be inconvenient to carry both items. However, it can be difficult to obtain accurate distance measurements between the phone and the car using standard communication protocols (e.g., Bluetooth®) typically used between phones and cars, thereby making the proper control of unlocking the doors difficult.